First Snow in DECEMBER
by Nam Jung
Summary: Percaya tidak, jika kita merapalkan keinginan saat salju pertama turun, keinginan tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan?/Jaehyun x Winwin/JaeWin/Yaoi!/RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Desember, bulan yang setia berada di akhir. Bulan yang mempertemukan tahun ini dengan tahun depan. Bulan dimana banyak orang yang menyampaikan keinginan mereka di tahun berikutnya. Bulan yang identik dengan musim dingin ini, membawa Winwin menjelajah ke bawah alam pikirannya. Mencari sebuah keinginan di tahun berikutnya.

 **.**

 **First Snow in DECEMBER**

 **NCT's**

 **Jaehyun** **Winwin**

 **.**

Saat ini, Winwin sedang menyusuri taman. Menghirup harumnya bunga di taman. Ia meng-istirahatkan kakinya dan duduk di bawah pohon yang berhadapan langsung dengn sungai Han. Walaupun udara cukup dingin, ia tetap duduk memandang lurus ke sungai. Sesekali angin bertiup, ia merekatkan mantelnya dan menggosok tangannya.

Matanya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di depannya. Sejenak ia berpikir, kapan ia akan memiliki seorang kekasih yang selalu menemaninya. Di umurnya yang ke 20 kini, ia belum pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan dan merasakan apa yang namanya cinta atau bagaimana cinta itu.

Butiran putih perlahan turun dari tempat peraduannya. Perlahan ia melihat ke langit dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil butiran itu. Ia melihat ke langit dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil butiran itu.

Hampir semua orang yang berada disitu memberhentikan langkahnya dan mulai merapalkan keinginan mereka. _See?_ Ini salju pertama tahun ini. Katanya, jika kita merapalkan keinginan kita saat salju pertama turun, keinginan kita akan menjadi kenyataan. Antara percaya atau tidak, tapi hampir semua orang melakukan itu.

Tidak menunggu lama, Winwin menautkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan matanya seraya dalam hatinya mengatakan keinginan. Setelah selesai, ia membuka matanya dan mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia kembali melihat butiran salju turun dan beberapa saat kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi merupakan saat yang paling sibuk bagi setiap orang. Begitu pula dengan Winwin. Ia bersiap pergi bekerja paruh waktu. Mengapa ia memilih bekerja paruh waktu daripada bekerja tetap? Alasannya cukup _simple_. Agar ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan dan juga bisa mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak.

Bekerja, kerja dan bekerja. Itulah yang kegiatan rutin Winwin setiap hari. Di pagi hari, ia bekerja di perpustakaan. Siang hari, ia bekerja di sebuah restoran. Sore hingga malam, ia bekerja di SPBU. Tak punya waktu sedikitpun untuk berkencan. Ya bersyukurlah, karena memang tidak ada yang tertarik dengannya.

Terkadang, ia merasa iri ketika melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang datang ke restoran tempatnya bekerja. Bohong jika ia tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Ia ingin, sangat ingin bahkan. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Di usianya yang masih dibilang muda, ia harus bertahan hidup sendiri.

 _ **Brukkk..**_

"Oh, _jeosonghamnida_ ,"

Saat hendak membawa tumpukan buku, ia menabrak seseorang. Alhasil, buku-buku yang dibawanya berserakan. Ia segera meminta maaf pada pengunjung perpustakaan yang baru saja ditabraknya. _'Tampan_ ,' katanya dalam hati ketika melihat orang tersebut.

"Ah, tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena berjalan asal," kata orang itu yang membantu Winwin merapihkan buku.

Tanpa sengaja, mereka mengambil buku yang sama dan tangan mereka bersentuhan. Winwin pun segera tersadar dan mejauhkan tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Mungkin telah muncul semburat merah dipipinya. Sungguh ia sangat malu saat ini. Setelah selesai, ia bergegas pergi dari hadapan orang itu. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia meminta maaf sekali lagi.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Winwin selama bekerja. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. ' _Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat_?' batin Winwin

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terang, namun ia enggan memberikan kehangatan di bumi, kalah oleh dinginnya musim. Alhasil, walaupun siang hari, tapi tidak terasa panas. Winwin pegi ke restoran tempatnya bekerja. Ia sangat bersemangat, setelah melihat pemuda tampan di perpustakaan tadi.

 _ **PRANGGG..**_

Okay, sepertinya ia harus mengurangi semangatnya. Lihat saja, baru beberapa menit ia bekerja, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi makanan. Ia meminta maaf kepada pengunjung dan membersihkan pecahan beling.

Winwin merasakan seseorang berjongkok di sampingnya dan melihat sebuah tangan yang lain ikut memunguti pecahan beling. Ia mengarahkan indera penglihatannya kesamping untuk melihat orang itu. Bibir tebalnya seketika menganga, dan matanya melebar.

' _Si tampan_ ,' batin Winwin.

Seketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ah _mian_ , kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak, aku akan membantumu. Tanganmu bisa terluka jika memegang ini," kata pemuda tampan.

Pipi Winwin merona mendengar perkataan pemuda tampan itu. Setelah selesai, Winwin pergi tanpa lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda tampan yang membantunya. Sang pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kau harus hati-hati. Jangan gegabah dan jangan pula melamun. Begini kan jadinya," Oops, itu suara pemilik restoran.

" _Jeosonghamnida_ , aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. _Jeosonghamnida_ ," kata Winwin sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gajimu bulan ini akan dipotong sebagai gantinya. _Eottae_?" tanya _Sajangnim_.

" _Algaeseumnida_ ," jawab Winwin.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari menjelang sore, Winwin berkemas untuk pulang. Ia melihat arloji, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. Indera penglihatannya menangkap goresan di jari-jari serta telapak tangan kanannya. ' _Dari mana asalnya? Pantas saja saat mencuci piring tanganku merasa perih. Mungkin karena pecahan beling tadi? Entahlah,_ ' batin Winwin sembari menghendikkan bahunya.

Saat keluar, ia melihat seseorang yang bersandar di tembok depan restoran sebelah pintu masuk. Merasa diperhatikan, seseorang itu menengok ke arah kirinya. Winwin terkejut ketika menyadari pemuda itu ialah pemuda yang membantunya tadi.

" _Annyeong_ ," kata pemuda itu dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

" _Eoh? Annyeong._ Kau siapa?" tanya Winwin juga mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

" _Mwo_? Tanganmu?" tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat telapak tangan Winwin.

"Ah, ini? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungki―YAKkk!" Winwin terkejut ketika lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda itu. Winwin hanya bisa mengikuti pemuda itu, hingga mereka sampai di pinggir sungai Han. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon.

' _Menyebalkan_ ,' batin Winwin.

Lengan Winwin masih digenggam oleh pemuda itu. Ia melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebotol obat merah dan beberapa lembar _tissue._ Perlahan ia mengusap goresan-goresan di telapak tangan Winwin. Setelah itu, ia meneteskan obat merah pada luka itu dan meniupnya. Winwin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan meringis karena itu sungguh perih. Setelah kering, pemuda itu menempelkan plester pada luka tangan Winwin.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memungutinya tadi," kata pemuda itu.

"Hei, aku itu orang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku yang menjatuhkannya jadi aku yang harus membersihkannya," kata Winwin. "Tapi, kau siapa?" lanjut Winwin.

"Namaku Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. Kau?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Winwin. _Omo_! Pukul berapa sekarang? _Mian,_ aku harus pergi. _Gomawoyo_ ~" kata Winwin singkat.

Pemuda tampan bernama Jaehyun itu hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Masih ada ya orang seperti itu_ ' batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Winwin bekerja di sebuah SPBU hingga pukul 12 malam. telapak tangan yang masih sakit menjadi beban baginya. Ia terpaksa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memegang alat pengisi bensin. Ia berkali-kali memegangi perutnya yang selalu berbunyi. _Omo_! Ia belum makan sedari pagi. Pantas saja perutnya perih. Ia mengambil beberapa obat mag di saku celananya mengambil sebungkus roti dari saku celananya yang ia beli di pinggir jalan. Lumayan, untuk mengganjal perut.

Tak terasa, waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Itu tandanya sebentar lagi ia bisa pulang. Ketika ia hendak berkemas pulang, sebuah mobil datang kearahnya. ' _Aish, jinja. Kenapa saat aku ingin pulang baru ada yang mengisi bensin? Dari tadi malah sepi_ ,' batin Winwin.

"Maaf tuan, mau mengisi berapa?" tanya Winwin ramah pada pelanggan.

"Penuh," kata pelanggan itu.

"Kau?" tanya Winwin.

"Oh, kau? Berapa banyak pekerjaan yang kau miliki, _eoh_?" ternyata Jaehyun si pelanggan itu.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Winwin cuek sembari mengisi bensin.

"Memang bukan. Apa kau akan segera pulang?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Bukan urusanmu," tanya Winwin cuek.

"Ayo aku antar," kata Jaehyun.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sudah selesai tuan, semua 15.000 won," putus Winwin.

Jaehyun langsung pergi seusai membeberikan uang pada Winwin. Ia pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Winwin merasakan ada yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Winwin tidak menghiraukan perasaannya itu. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Hingga sebuah mobil berhenti disebelahnya.

"Hei, butuh tumpangan?"

"Astaga! Yak! Kau mengejutkanku," bentak Winwin pada pengemudi mobil yang ternyata Jaehyun.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan ya. Lari jika ada orang yang mabuk. _Annyeong_ ," kata Jaehyun sembari menjalankan mobilnya pelan, berniat menggoda Winwin.

' _Aish, kenapa selalu ada orang ini? Ikut tidak ya? Tidak, mungkin saja dia orang jahat. Lagipula, aku juga terbiasa pulang jam segini tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada orang seperti yang dikatakannya? Aish, menyebalkan, "_ batin Winwin _._

"TUNGGUUUUUUUU," teriak Winwin dan Jaehyun seketika menghentikan mobilnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun seolah tidak tahu.

"Bolehkahakumenumpang," kata Winwin dengan cepat.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu,"

Ughhh, Winwin sungguh ingin membunuh orang yang ada didepannya, menyebalkan sekali. "BOLEHKAH AKU MENUMPANG?! PUAS?!"

Suara kikikan terdengar dari bibir Jaehyun, "Tentu saja, silahkan."

Winwin hanya mendengus kesal. Didalam mobil, mereka hanya diam. Jaehyun sesekali hanya melirik Winwin yang menatap lurus kedepan. Jaehyun memikirkan pembicaraan yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Dimana rumahmu?" *kau memang pintar Jaehyun*

"Perempatan depan beloh kanan, lalu pertigaan belok kiri. Disina ada tempat kost bertembok putih," jawab Winwin.

"Hmm, baiklah."

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, mereka kembali diam. Jaehyun hanya menghembuskan napas berat. Ia kembali melihat Winwin disampingnya. Ternyata, Winwin tertidur. Jaehyun hanya mengembangkan senyum tipis. Ia menghentikan mobil tepat didepan bangunan berwarna putih.

"Hei, _ireona_. Kita sudah sampai," kata Jaehyun sembari membangunkan Winwin.

"Eunggg," gumam Winwin sembari memfokuskan pandangannya.

'Gwiyowo _,_ ' batin Jaehyun.

" _Gomawo_ ," kata Winwin sembari masuk kedalam flat kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Winwin segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan alas kaki. Ia sungguh capek. Ia memejamkan matanya. Saat ia hampir mendekati alam mimpinya, getaran ponsel membangunkannya. ' _Sial, siapa yang mengirim pesan tengah malam seperti ini?_ ' batinnya.

Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan mendapati nomor asing yang tidak tersimpan di buku teleponnya mengirim pesan.

 **From : 010-897xxxxx**

' **Jaljayo, Winwin. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku. ^_^** __ **–Jaehyun'**

Indera penglihatannya yang semula meredup atau bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membuka seketika melebar mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan itu. ' _Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui nomor ponselku?_ ' batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Nam Jung is back. _See?_ Ini pertama kalinya aku buat pairing pemuda barunya SMent, NCT. Lagi demam-demamnya NCT di mana-mana. Jadi pengen buat FF pairing NCT deh. Jujur aku gatau Official Couplenya. Jadi aku cari yang biasanya dibuat sih. Gimana? Memuaskan? Mau lanjut apa gak? So, review Juseyyo! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, mereka kembali diam. Jaehyun hanya menghembuskan napas berat. Ia kembali melihat Winwin disampingnya. Ternyata, Winwin tertidur. Jaehyun hanya mengembangkan senyum tipis. Ia menghentikan mobil tepat didepan bangunan berwarna putih.

Jaehyun mendengar suara ponsel Winwin berbunyi. Ia mengambil dan membuka ponsel Winwin. Beruntung ponselnya tidak diberi _password_. Jadi ia dengan mudah bisa memin―maksudnya mencuri nomor ponsel Winwin, karena tanpa sepengetahuan Winwin. Setelah mendapat nomornya, ia mengembalikan ponselnya dan membangunkan Winwin.

"Hei, _ireona_. Kita sudah sampai," kata Jaehyun sembari membangunkan Winwin.

"Eunggg," gumam Winwin sembari memfokuskan pandangannya.

' _Gwiyowo,_ ' batin Jaehyun.

" _Gomawo_ ," kata Winwin sembari masuk kedalam flat kecilnya.

Jaehyun kembali mengulas senyum tipisnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengirim pesan.

 **To : Winwin**

' **Jaljayo, Winwin. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku. ^_^** __ **–Jaehyun'**

 **.**

 **Wish In DECEMBER**

 **NCT's**

 **Jaehyun** **Winwin**

 **.**

Semakin hari, ia semakin dekat dengan Jaehyun. Terkadang Jahyun sengaja menemuinya di tempat kerja Winwin. Entah menyamar sebagai mahasiswa yang belajar di perpustakaan, pengunjung restoran yang menghabiskan banyak makanan sembari menunggu Winwin selesai bekerja, ataupun menjadi pelanggan SPBU dengan meminjam mobil temannya yang kehabisan bensin. Winwin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaehyun.

Hari ini, restoran tempat Winwin bekerja libur, karena pemiliknya sedang pergi liburan natal. Yaps, hari ini hari Natal. Seusai bekerja di perpustakaan, Jaehyun mengajak Winwin ke taman bermain. Sesampainya disana, Winwin hanya memandang kagum taman bermain itu. Jujur, baru kali ini ia bisa bepergian. Setiap harinya ia sibuk bekerja. Walaupun pekerjaannya libur, ia langsung pulang kerumah dan akan pergi lagi ketika pekerjaan yang lain menunggu.

Jaehyun menarik senyumnya melihat tingkah Winwin. Terkadang ia ingin mencubit pipinya yang _Chubby_. Mereka berhenti di kedai yang menjual _head bend_. Mereka membeli _head bend_ itu dan memasangnya. Milik Jaehyun berbentuk telinga _Mickey Mouse_ dan milik Winwin berbetuk pita _Minnie Mouse._

" _Omo! Gwiyowo~_ " kata Jaehyun sembari mencubit pipi Winwin.

" _Yak!_ Sakit tau," protes Winwin sembari mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya.

Mereka beranjak ke kedai berikutnya yang menjual _snow globe_. Mata Winwin bersinar menatap bola kaca dengan miniatur rumah di dalamnya. Melihat Winwin yang sedari tadi melihat _snow globe_ , Jaehyun berjalan kearah penjual dan membeli sebuah _snow globe_ tanpa diketahui oleh Winwin.

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar protesan Winwin dan mengacak rambutnya. Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mereka foto bersama dengan gaya yang _cute_.

"Ini untukmu. Marry Christmas," kata jaehyun memberikan _snow globe_ pada Winwin.

" _Eoh_? Bagaimana kau―" tanya Winwin yang masih bingung.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_ ," Jaehyun menarik Winwin yang masih berstatus _loading_ ke kedai makanan.

Lagi-lagi Winwin menatap kedai itu dengan serius. Jaehyun mempersilahkan Winwin duduk dan ia memesan makanan. Tak lama kemudian, Kimbab, Tteokbokki, Samgyetang, Samgyeopsal ada di meja makan. (*Efek barusan liat NCT Life ep 1 yang masak-masakan) Winwin terkejut melihat banyak makanan.

"Makanlah," kata Jaehyun.

Mereka makan dengan lahap. Winwin sendiri pun tidak pernah makan makanan ini, kecuali Tteokbokki. Karena itu memang yang paling murah. Winwin menghabiskan makanan dengan baik , hingga habis tanpa sisa. (piringnya kagak mas? *plak*)

Setelah makan, mereka menuju wahana _Roller Coaster_. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Saat wahana akan dimulai, Winwin merasa gugup, antara takut dan penasaran ingin mencoba wahana itu. Ketika wahana itu naik perlahan, Winwin menghembuskan napas dan matanya membulat. (takut ya? Sama kek ane *plak* padahal belom pernah naek *glodak*) Jaehyun hanya tersenyum melihat mimik wajah Winwin.

"Huaaaa, bagaimana ini? _Eommaaaaaaaa_ ," teriak Winwin ketika wahana itu mendekati puncak.

"Hei, ini bahkan belum dimulai," kata Jaehyun menenangkan.

"Bukankah ini sudah dimulai sejak kita naik tadi?" Jaehyun hanya mengusap wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Winwin.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA," teriak Winwin ketika wahana itu turun kecepatannya bertambah.

Spontan ia memegang lengan Jaehyun yang tersenyum lebar melihat Winwin yang ketakutan. Ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Jaehyun dan tidak melihat apapun karena ketakutan, selain berteriak. 10 menit sudah wahana itu selesai. Tapi Winwin masih bertahan dengan posisi yang sama.

"Hei, sudahlah. Ayo kita turun," ajak jaehyun sembari mengusap kepala Winwin.

Setelah mereka turun, Winwin memukuli tubuh Jaehyun. Jaehyun mencoba menghentikan serangan Winwin yang memang tidak sakit, tetapi menggemaskan. Sedari tadi, Jaehyun tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Yak~ Kenapa ka―bwahahahaha," tawa Jaehyun menggelegar mengingat tingkah Winwin tadi, sampai ia memegangi perutnya yang keram.

"Tertawa terus, teruskan. Sudah puas ya! Aku pergi!"

Opps! Tidak. Sepertinya Winwin sedang dalam mode marah. Winwin berjalan cepat sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia juga melepas _head band_ uang tadi ia beli bersama Jaehyun. Apa Jaehyun tadi berlebihan? Jaehyun berhenti tertawa dan segera mengejar Winwin yang belum jauh.

' _Keterlaluan. Mengapa dia menertawakanku, heuh? Apakah salah jika orang memiliki rasa takut. Ish, menyebalkan,_ ' batin Winwin yang mengkomat-kamitkan bibirnya sembari berjalan cepat.

Tangan Winwin digenggam oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun yang terengah-engah. Ia ingin melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi Jaehyun memegang kuat tangannya.

" _Wae_?!" tanya Winwin sinis.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Kenapa cepat sekali jalanmu?" tanya Jaehyun namun Winwin hanya diam tidak menjawab. "Apa kau marah?"

"Entahlah," jawab Winwin tanpa melihat wajah Jaehyun.

" _Aigooo_! Kau sangat imut ya saat marah," kata Jaehyun sembari mencubit pipi _cubby_ Winwin.

"Aish, aku mau pulang,"

Saat Winwin akan pergi, Jaehyun menarik tangannya dan menangkup wajah Winwin. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Winwin. Mata winwin membulat merasakan sentuhan yang lebih lembut dari _chewing gum_ menyentuh bibirnya. Seketika ia menutup matanya merasakan pergerakan lumatan pelan dibibirnya. (Jung Jaehyun, sepertinya kau telah meracuni pikiran polos anak kesayangan Yuta. Lihat tuh, Yuta sudah berdiri dibelakangmu sambil bawa kapak *plak*)

Jaaehyun perlahan menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Winwin yang perlahan membuka matanya. Tangan Jaehyun setia menangkup wajah Winwin. Metatap lekat mata Winwin.

" _Saranghae,_ "

Mata Winwin mengerjap lucu setelah mendengar Jaehyun menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sungguh, ia masih polos. Ia masih belum tahu bagaimana cinta dan sekalipun tidak pernah merasakan cinta.

"Hmm, _wae_?" tanya Jaehyun tidak henti menatap mata Winwin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," jawab Winwin jujur.

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya," jawab Winwin.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat atau memandang seseorang?" tanya Jaehyun.

Winwin mendongakkan kepalanya sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian saat di perpustakaan ketika ia menabrak seorang pengunjung.

"Pernah,"

"Siapa orang itu?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, semburat merah muncul di pipi Winwin saat menyadari orang itu adalah Jaehyun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Jaehyun menahan tawanya mengetahui hal itu. Ia sungguh gemas melihat tingkah Winwin.

"Hei, siapa orang itu? Apa orang itu aku?" tanya Jaehyun percaya diri.

Jaehyun merasakan wajah Winwin mengangguk dalam tangkupan tangannya. Ia masih saja menahan tawanya.

"Benarkah? Hmmm?" tanya Jaehyun berniat menggoda Winwin.

"Iya. Puas kau?!" jawab Winwin kesal.

" _Ne_ , aku sangat puas mendengarnya. Berarti kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Iya-iya. Aku mencintaimu. Dasar cerewet," kata Winwin.

Jaehyun menarik Winwin untuk dibawa kepelukannya. Pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Hei, asal kau tahu, ini sudah petang," kata Winwin di tengah kegiatan berpelukan.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku harus bekerja. Nanti jika terlambat, gajiku akan dipotong," jawab Winwin.

"Ini kan Natal. Bukankah seharusnya kau libur?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Bekerja di tempat umum seperti perpustakaan dan SPBU itu tidak mengenal hari libur," jawab Winwin.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan paruh waktumu itu," kata Jaehyun membuat Winwin memiringkan kepalnya karena bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Winwin.

"Karena aku yang akan bekerja dan memberikan uang untukmu calon Nyonya Jung," jawab Jaehyun diselingi ceringiran di bibirnya.

Mendengar itu, Winwin menundukkan wajahnya yang menghangat. Mereka masih berpelukan ditengah dinginnya musim.

' _ **Kalian percaya tidak jika salju pertama akan mengabulkan permintaan kita, apapun itu? Kalau aku percaya. Karena aku mengalaminya sendiri. Saat salju pertama, aku berdoa. Aku ingin merasakan cinta yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Dan kau lihat? Aku bertemu seseorang yang mencintaiku. Jung Jaehyun, itulah namanya. Aku harap, dia selamanya mencintaiku.**_ _ **―**_ _ **Winwin'**_

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Biasa aja? Kuharap sih memuaskan ya. Awalnya pengen aku buat oneshoot (tulisannya bener gasih? *plak*) Review mana review? *Hohohohohohoho* ^_^

Thank you. Kiss bye :* *muach* :D


End file.
